Un amor de 200 años atras
by Neko Andersen Beilschmidt
Summary: Alguien regresa del pasado por su amor. Es de una amiga mia en realidad, y esta ejem... discontinuado porque era en realidad de un solo capitulo n.nU


Antes que nada quiero aclarar que esta historia le pertenece a una amiga mia, ella se llama Yanina, espero que les guste, lo digo de parte de ambas, bueno eso es todo al fic!!!!

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**UN AMOR DE 200 AÑOS ATRAS**_

200 Años atrás.

Se encontraban Frey y Heimdall en una boda sumamente arreglada por los padres de los novios. Era pura la mentira que encubría a este casamiento.

Todo estaba listo las flores, el vestido, el traje del novio. Lo único que faltaba era la famosa pócima para que dieran el ''si quiero'' era lo único que debían conseguir.

Llamo entonces el padre de la novia a Heimdall y le pidió que por favor le entregase la famosa poción que le había encargado. Este se la entrego en un pequeño frasco color rojo con cintas negras y un hermoso moño color bordo.

Sacando de su bolsillo izquierdo un manojo de billetes, el padre se lo entrego a Heimdall guiñándole un ojo. Afuera se encontraba Frey quien esperaba ansioso la llegada de Heimdall.

Pocas horas mas tarde, finalmente comenzó la boda, en fin todo salio como lo planearon. Los novios se casaron y se fueron de luna de miel ()

Esta pequeña poción no se termino toda. Quedaron tres cuartos en su interior (…)

Se hallaban Frey y Heimdall volviendo de su hazaña.

Frey:- jajá jajá, y pensar que nos salimos con la nuestra, y encima nos sobro un poco de la pócima (…)

Heimdall:- Siii… Deberías agradecérmelo a mí. Quien fue al que se le ocurrió la idea. (…) con este dinero ahora podremos conseguir viajar a Egipto para robar el medallón sagrado del dios Ramses (…)

De pronto, un joven enmascarado con un sombrero negro y una capa, cae del cielo robándole de las manos a Heimdall la pócima.

Frey:- ¡La pócima¡La pócima!

Heimdall: - ¡Oh no¡Maldito Hakusai¡Regrésame eso!-

Hakusai:- ¡Lo siento, pero la necesito¡Te la devolveré luego, si es que me acuerdo¡Jajaja adiós!

Frey:- y allá va otro de nuestros grandes tesoros (…)

Heimdall:- Malditooooooo!!!!!!!! Algún día me las pagaras Hakusaiiiiiiiiiiii¿Me oíste?!!!!! Me las pagaras a todaaaaas!!! T.T-

Hoy, actualmente.

Estaba Mayura junto con Narugami en la clase de música en la escuela..

Mayura:- ahhh… ¡Esto es muy aburrido (…) como desearía resolver un misterio en este momento!

Narugami:- ¡de veras que es difícil tocar este instrumento! Do, re, mi¡Haa¡No puedo¡No me sale!

Mayura:- (··)?

Kotarou:- y así es como se toca una flauta muchachas…

Todos lo aplauden por tal magnifica demostración (…)

Mayura:- hahh… Kotarou lo hace muy bien. Ojala yo también pudiera hacerlo así de perfecto… T-T

Kotarou:- si quieres yo puedo enseñarte, después de todo hoy tengo el día libre…

Mayura:- ¡¿de veras¡Que amable eres Kotarou!

Narugami:- entonces¡¿podrías enseñarme a mi también?!

Kotarou:- bueno... De acuerdo. Entonces los espero a la salida en mi mansión.

Mayura:- si ()

Mientras…

Yamino:- señor Loki, ya termine de limpiar la despensa y todas las habitaciones.

Loki:- muy bien Yamino. Ahora podré comenzar a revisar que cosas de las que tengo sirven y cuales no.

Yamino:- señor Loki¿aun conserva aquel moño?

Loki:- ha¿te refieres a este? No, es que esto quedo guardado de aquella vez que Freiya vistió un vestido de bodas para la actuación de el día del baile de los dioses (…)

Yamino:- haaa.., ya lo recuerdo. Que linda lucia aquella ocasión¿recuerda?

Loki:- ...si... Era la más pasable de ese día¿lo recuerdas? Todas las diosas y algunos dioses se habían disfrazado de verduras y de frutas. Todavía recuerdo a la sandia ()

Yamino:- ajaja... Sii...

Loki:- ¿pero que es esto? (toma una pequeña caja color negra)

Yamino:- que extraño se ve.

Loki:- (lo abre lentamente) pero si es...

Yamino:- ¿que es?

Loki:- (se ríe por lo bajo) es la pócima que le robe a Heimdall hace mucho tiempo atrás ¿lo recuerdas?

Yamino:- haaa, claro, lo recuerdo. Pero... ¿Para que la había robado, si usted no tenia un amor imposible...

Loki:- bueno... Yo... Yamino:- Hag, lo siento. Creo que no debí preguntarle eso señor... (··)"

Loki:- pues, creo que si.

Yamino:- lo siento de nuevo.

Loki:- sabes, ahora que lo pienso... Será mejor que lo guarde en algún lugar seguro, después de todo aun sobro un poco de esta poción...

Yamino:- pero... ¿Que acaso no habían quedado unos tres cuartos de esa?

Loki:- eeen si, pero a mi se me derramo un poco...

Yamino:- ¿que?

Loki:- Yamino¿porque mejor no continuas limpiando? Me harías un gran favor.

Yamino:- si. ªª

En la escuela, mas tarde...

Mayura:- hahhg ¡que bueno¡Al fin nos vamos! Este día si que fue medio largo (…)

Kotarou:- ¿y¿Estas lista para venir?

Mayura:- ¡si!

Narugami:- ¡espérenme! Yo también voy

Mayura:- ¡vamos Narugami apúrate!

Narugami:- ¡si!

Al llegar a la mansión de Kotarou...

Kotarou:- vengan, pasen por aquí. Muchachos, el es mi mayordomo, el los guiara hacia la despensa, enseguida iré con ustedes...

Mayura:-¡si!

Mayordomo:- síganme.

Al llegar, Narugami y Mayura se quedan sorprendidos por las decoraciones del salón. En el centro había un piano, mas a la derecha se encontraba un enorme arpa y hacia su izquierda un violín y muchas clases de flautas.

Mayura sorprendida se dirige hacia las flautas y comienza a observarlas…

Narugami:- ¡Mayura¡No toques eso! Espera a que Kotarou venga.

Mayura:- lo siento¡es que se ven tan lindas!

Mayordomo:- no importa, no hay problema jóvenes.

Mayura:- gracias.

Justo llega Kotarou…

Kotarou:- muy bien muchachos, ahora si comencemos a practicar.

Mayura:- si.

Narugami comienza a tocar su flauta, pero se distrae al ver que en el arpa que se encontraba en frente suyo comenzaron a brillar unas extrañas decoraciones que esta llevaba encima...

Narugami:- Kotarou¿de donde sacaste ese arpa?

Kotarou:- ¿te refieres a ese? No, no es nuestra. De hecho esta en esta casa desde hace mucho tiempo…

Narugami:- (por dentro) debería comentarle sobre esto a Loki…

Kotarou:- ¿por que lo preguntas?

Narugami:-eh? No, por nada… continuemos.

Mayura:- Narugami ¿ocurre algo?

Narugami:- no, nada. Jeje

Practicaron entonces, unas largas horas y luego se marcharon…

Por el camino…

Mayura:- (bosteza) ahh, que cansada estoy…

Narugami:- si, esas clases fueron agotadoras…

Mayura:- pero… Eso no quiere decir que ya me tenga que ir a mi casa…

Narugami:- ¿que?

Mayura:- ¡vamos a ver a Loki!

Narugami:- ahhh... De acuerdo...

Mayura:- ¡si!

Al llegar...

Loki:- ¿que vinieron a verme?

Mayura:- (lo abraza) ¡si¡No sabes como te extrañe Loki¡El haber estado sin algo extraño durante todo el día fue terrible!

Loki:- ¿me estas llamando extraño?-

Mayura.- ¡no! No me refería a eso. ¡Más bien lo decía por el Club del Misterio¿Sabes cuantas horas hace que no a ocurrido nada?

Loki:- no lo se.

Mayura:- ¡¡fueron 72 horas¿Entiendes¡¡72 horas!!

Narugami:- ¡oye¡Cálmate!

Mayura:- lo siento, pero es que eso es demasiado tiempo para mi.

Narugami:- hablando de misterio… Oye Loki¿tú sabes algo acerca de un arpa que se encuentra en la mansión de Kotarou?

Loki:- ¿y por que debería de saberlo yo?

Narugami:- por que... Tu... Anduviste por esos alrededores hace mucho tiempo...

Loki.-que?!

Yamino:- ¡¿eh¡¿Quieren te?!

Mayura:- ¿de que hablan?

Yamino:- ¡señorita Mayura¡¿Me ayuda con el te¡Vamos a la cocina!

Mayura:- pero...

Yamino:- ¡vamos!

Mayura:- ah, bueno...

Estos se van de la escena. Solo queda Loki y Narugami...

Loki.- ¡¿en que demonios pensabas¡¿Acaso querías delatarme delante de Mayura?!

Narugami:- ¡claro que no¡¿Pero al menos podrías decirme por que razón esa pieza aun brilla?!

Loki:- ¡no! Eso no te importa. ¡Espera un momento¡¿Que dijiste?!

Narugami:- ¡lo que oíste! Esa pieza aun resplandece.

Loki:- ¡no puede ser! Pero si yo recuerdo haberla sellado muy bien.

Narugami:- pues parece que no.

Loki:- ahh… Pues… Creo que tendré que ir nuevamente a

Mayura:- ¡yo voy!

Loki:- ¡¿Mayura! Estabas aquí?!

Mayura:- no. ¿Quieres te?

Loki:- no.

Mayura:- ¿y tu Narugami, quieres te?

Narugami:- no, estoy lleno.

Mayura:- entonces me lo tomo yo.

Loki:- bueno…

Narugami:- iré contigo.

Mayura:- ¿a donde van¿Puedo ir¡Por favor Loki¡Di que si!

Loki:- ahh… Esta bien.

Yamino:- y… ¿a donde vamos?

Loki:- a ver a Kotarou.

Mayura:- ¿que?

Justo suena el timbre…

Yamino:- yo atenderé.

Loki:- es que… Tiene problemas…

Mayura:- ¿problemas? Pero si hoy estuvimos allí y Kotarou estaba bien.

Loki:- bueno pero esto es distinto.

Entra Yamino con Reya.

Loki:- ¿eh¡¿Reya que haces aquí?!

Reya:- ¡hola señor Loki! Perdone las molestias, pero es que quería entregarle esto ( saca un pequeño pañuelo envuelto con una carta) es para usted.

Loki:- ¿para mi? (sonroja)

Mayura:- ¡ahhhh que dulce¿Narugami no es hermosa esta escena?

Narugami:- de veras que si.

Loki:- ¡¿que dijiste?!

Reya:- señor Loki (sonroja)

Loki:- ¡ya¡Basta de distracciones! Será mejor que vayamos a ver a Kotarou.

Reya:- ¿saldrán¿Puedo acompañarlos?

Loki:- bueno…

Mayura:- si. Si puedes venir.

Loki:- ¡¿eh?!

Reya:- ¿de enserio¡Muchas gracias!

Entonces todos se dirigieron a la mansión de Kotarou.

Al llegar Narugami toco el timbre.

Portero:- si¿en que puedo servirles?

Narugami:- eh, vine a ver a Kotarou, es que me olvide una cosa en su casa… digo mansión!

Se abre el portón. Todos entran.

Adentro se encuentran con el mayordomo.

Mayordomo:- buenas tarde jóvenes, el señor Kotarou no se encuentra ahora. Pero no hay problema si quieren pasar igual. Díganme ¿en que puedo ayudarlos?

Narugami:- bueno... Yo me olvide algo en la despensa hoy al mediodía cuando vinimos a practicar con Mayura...

Mayordomo:- bueno, entonces pasen.

Narugami:- ¡muchas gracias!

Todos:- ¡¡muchas gracias!!

Mayura:- ¿y que es lo que te olvidaste¿Y por que no viniste tu solo si se trataba de eso?

Narugami:- ehmm…

Mayordomo:- pasen, no tengan miedo… ¿Quieren te?

Todos:- no, gracias…

Narugami:- bueno... Señor¿donde quedaba el salón?

Este se espumo como el aire

Narugami:- ¡¿y el mayordomo?!

Loki:- lo sabia.

Narugami:- ¿que sabias?

Loki:- …

Mayura:- ¿que ocurre?

Loki:- nos separaremos para buscar la sala.

Reya:- señor Loki...

Loki:- ¿que ocurre?

Reya:- este lugar me hace sentir feo

Loki:- si... Se siente algo extraño este sitio.

Yamino:- de acuerdo. Yo iré a busca el salón por aquel pasillo. ¿Quien viene conmigo?

Mayura:- mmm yo te acompaño.

Narugami:- yo buscare por allí.

Loki:- entonces... Yo iré por este y Reya me acompañara.

Narugami:- de acuerdo. El primero que lo encuentre gritara para que los demás lo oigan. ¿Si?

Todos:- ¡Si!  
Cada uno se dirige por distintos lugares para encontrar la habitación en donde se encontraba el arpa…

Loki iba caminando por el pasillo con Reya cuando de pronto se corto la luz.

Loki:- de seguro que este debe de ser el camino correcto.

Reya:- ¿por que lo cree señor Loki?

Loki:- porque las presencias se hacen mas fuertes.

Reya:- (por dentro) al fin me encuentro sola con el señor Loki.. Hacia tanto tiempo que esperaba que esto pasase… Y ahora al fin lo tengo para mi solita ()

Loki:- ¿y por que te ríes? (¬¬)

Reya:- (sonroja) no por nada...

Loki:- ¡mira! Allí esta el arpa.

Reya:- (se esconde tras Loki) (por dentro) ¿por que me siento tan extraña¡¿Que me esta pasando?! Siento como si fuera que me voy a transformar en otra persona cada vez que pienso en Loki… Siento que.. Haaaah!!!!!!!!

Loki:- Reya que te ocurre?!!

Freiya:- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Loki¡¡Al fin te encontreeee!! (Se le tira encima) todo este tiempo te extrañe tanto amoooor!!!!

Loki:- ¡¡¡¡¡haaaaaa¡¡¡¡Quítate de encima mío¡¡¡¡Suéltame!!! Ahh¡Estas loca!

Freiya:- haaa¡¡Ahora que te encontré podremos volver a estar juntos para toda la vida amor!!

Loki:- ¡demonios¡Suéltame¡Estas confundida cálmate!

Freiya:- ¿que dijiste?

Loki:- lo que oíste. ¡Estas confundida¡Es aquel sonido que produce el arpa el que te hace comportar de esa manera!

Freiya:- como que... Como que... Haku... Haku... Hakusai... Hakusai… Hakusai me engaño. Maldito Hakusai… Maldito... Ahora lo recuerdo... Ahora recuerdo todo. ¡Loki quiero que me expliques que paso con Afrodita!

Loki:- ¿quee? Ahaaa... ¿Con Afrodita? Bueno... Yo... Este… ¡No es momento para hablar de eso! Tengo que sellar a Afrodita ahora o si no

Freiya:- ¡nooo¡Quiero respuestas y las quiero yaaa!

Loki:- ¿que no entiendes¡Afrodita esta manipulando tus sentimientos hay que detenerla ahora Freiya!

Freiya:- no. Entrégame la pócima.

Loki:- ¿que? No la traje. Y ahora si no te importa necesito hablar con Afrodita para calmar su furia.

Afrodita:- Hakusai... ¿Eres tu? Todo este tiempo te estado esperando para que cumplas con tu promesa. ¿Lo recuerdas? Prometiste que me liberarías de estas cadenas que me tenían atrapada y me llevarías para que viviéramos juntos tu y yo…

Loki:- bueno... Yo...este…

Afrodita:- ¿que¡¿acaso has olvidado la promesa que me habías hecho?!

Loki:- bueno... Es que tu sabes que lo que paso aquella vez... Fue un error mío. Y lamento el haberme enamorado de ti.

Afrodita:- ¡¿que?!

Freiya:-¡¿que?! Como que

Loki:- si Afrodita, la razón por la que tu te fijaste en mi fue a causa de una poción.

Afrodita:- ¡¿como que fue a causa de una poción?!

Loki:- pues es que yo estuve durante mucho tiempo enamorado de ti, pero al ver que tu jamás me observabas decidí que si te engañaba haciéndote beber una poción de amor disimulada con güisqui tu te fijarías en mi.

Afrodita:- ¡¿Qué?! Entonces lo que bebí.. ¡¿Y la borrachera no fue mas que a causa de esa poción?!

Loki:- si. Jamás estuviste alcoholizada.

Afrodita:- (sonroja) ¡¡quiaaa¡¡Que vergüenza!!

Loki:- bueno... Ahora que lo sabes... Creo que si podré sellarte.

Afrodita:- ¡¿que¡¡Ni lo sueñes!!

Loki:- ¡¿que¡Pero si ya te dije lo que ocurrió!

Afrodita:- ahora que se lo que me hiciste jamás te perdonare Hakusai!

Loki:- pero

Afrodita:- ¡¡toma esto!! (Saca tanzas de su mano y se las lanza a Loki)

Comienza a sonar una extraña melodía producida por Afrodita, esta adormece a Freiya.

Loki queda atrapado con muchas tanzas que lo dejan inmovilizado.

Loki:- ¡¿que demonios haces¡Suéltame ahora mismo!

Afrodita:-¡jamás!

Narugami siente los gritos y se dirige rápidamente hacia donde estos estaban.

Narugami:-¡Loki¡¿Que ocurre?!

Loki:- ¡Narugami aléjate no escuches la música!

Narugami:- ¿por que?

Afrodita:- ¡vete de aquí no interfieras!

Narugami:- ¡Loki¡Yo la distraeré así puedes escaparte!

Loki:- de acuerdo.

Narugami:- ¡oye por que no vienes y me atacas hermosa diosa!

Afrodita:- ¡malditote dije que no interfieras!

Narugami:- ¡¡waaaaaaaaaa¡¡Loki ayúdame esta loca me va a mataaar!!

Loki:- ¿que acaso no ibas a ayudarme tu a mi?!!

Narugami:- si pero cambie de ideaaaa!!

Afrodita persigue a Narugami por todas partes hasta que Loki consigue desatarse de las tanzas que lo amarraban.

Rápidamente Loki saca su bastón y consigue transformar a Afrodita de nuevo en un arpa sellándola con un conjuro para que no volviese a despertar nunca más.

Ahora se encontraba Loki, Narugami y Freiya en el salón…

Loki:- ahhh(suspira) que cerca estuvo eso…

Narugami:- ni lo digas, pero... ¿Que hace Freiya aquí?

Loki:- lo mismo me pregunto yo.

Freiya comienza a despertar lentamente…

Freiya:- ¡auch¡Mi cabeza¿En donde estoy? (··?

Loki:- Freiya ¿esta bien?

Freiya:- ¿Loki¿Que demonios hago aquí¡No recuerdo nada!

Justo llegan corriendo Yamino y Mayura…

Mayura:- Loki!! Loki¡Oímos muchos ruidos! están bien?

Yamino:- señor Loki ¡¿que le ocurrió?!

Loki:- ah... No es anda solo es un pequeño rasgón.

Mayura:- Narugami ¿tu te encuentras bien?

Narugami:- en si a mi no me ocurrió nada por suerte.

Mayura:- ¡¿y la pequeña Reya¡¿Donde esta la pequeña Reya?

Loki:- bueno... La pequeña Reya...

Narugami:- se fue a su casa.

Mayura:- ¿que?

Narugami:- es que ya era muy tarde así que decidió irse.

Mayura:- ahh... Que lastima... ¿Y quien es ella?

Loki:- a... a... ¿ella? Ella es… Es...

Freiya:- soy Freiya.

Mayura:- ¿Freiya? Que bonito nombre tienes. Es un gusto conocerte. Mi nombre es Mayura.

Freiya:- ¡¿Mayura?! Pero si es…

Loki:- ¡bueno¡Suficiente por hoy! Será mejor que nos vallamos de aquí

Justo llega el mayordomo…

Mayordomo:- ¿y¿encontraron lo que buscaban?

Narugami:- ¡si! Muchas gracias y disculpe las molestias causadas señor...

Mayordomo:- no, no es por nada.

Este se acerca hacia Loki y le susurra en el oído:

Mayordomo:- muchas gracias.

Loki:- ¿que?

Mayordomo:- usted sabe.

Entonces diciendo esto todos se van a sus casas pero..

Loki:- ¡¡¡¡¡¡queeeee?!!!!!!

Freiya:- lo que oíste, ahora me quedare a vivir aquí. O al menos hasta que recupere la memoria y recuerde a donde tenia que ir…

Yamino:- esto es un milagro de los dioses T.T

Loki:- noooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!

_FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO._

_**HECHO POR YANINA (n-n)**_

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**


End file.
